moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Euphina Starsong
A bad name to Kaldorei kind. The Great Sundering Euphina and her siblings were very young when the War of the Ancients took place. Old enough to remember chaos, but too young to know what happened, or which side they were on. When the Sundering began and chaos overthrew the lands their mother, Donella, forced the children south rather than follow the safety of those fleeing the demon onslaught. They never saw their mother again after they slipped through the brush and out of the eyes of the war. However, it was during their flight when the tremors began and the world began to destroy itself. The eight children were flung onto a bit of floating debris and sent away from civilization. They eventually landed at the tip of what is now known as Kalimdor. After finding their footing and deciding to head north, Renet, the eldest, took charge and began their journey. They would travel through thick, untamed wilderness of jungles and swampland. The travel was slow with dangers lurking every which way. They spent a year simply trying to get their baring before they wandered into the Tanaris desert. There, they were ambushed by Sandfury trolls. In a series of events, the children were captured, fought, saved some enslaved jungle trolls and Renet negotiated his life (as troll food) to let the other children and the trolls go. From then on Euphina took lead of their journey home, and a small band of runt trolls began to loyally follow the Starsong family; a bond which today remains 10,000 years and generations later. It took ten years for the remaining children to return home. They rejoined their fellow kaldorei and can still be seen among their brethren to this day. Personality Stubborn, stuck up, and cruel. Euphina is the kind of priestess that will heal you then punch you for getting hurt in the first place. She can soothe a soul or destroy it from the inside. She works well with words and manipulations, using her skills to her advantage with very little actual care to the healing, rather using it more as a tool to get what she wants. This doesn't mean she doesn't care about those she's close to, but she will more often have a handful of close friends and five times as many she strings along. Oftentimes, it's difficult to tell if you're an actual friend or if you're only there for her pleasure. Occupation Although Euphina is a decently talented Priestess of Elune and seems to possess a well enough amount of power to her Goddess, it's not hard to tell that under the flowing robes and shining headpiece that she has other plans up her sleeve. Her main source of income comes from her many--yet subtle--organizations under the name of Evening's Grace. In short, an upscale brothel. When east met west, Euphina was one of the first Kaldorei to jump into mingling with the other races. Rather than gloat about her superior race and look down her nose at others, she saw it as an opportunity to make money. Her brothels bloomed quickly, bringing exotic clientele and merchandise all over Azeroth. However, when the Dark Portal reopened and opportunities for her business expanded, Euphina headed into Draenor. However, her time was often spent warring, something not unfamiliar to her, but being in the environment boasted a new love for the people. For some years she refocused her efforts to the Alliance. Although Evening's Grace would not suffer, in fact it would actually flourish under her second in command, Euphina was allowed to explore the lands and people in a new light. When Northrend's gates opened up, Euphina decided to begin a new business, a Spa for the upscale and elite in Dalaran called Devotional Delights. It soon became her underground operations of questionable trade goods catering to the upper classes of both factions. After the Cataclysm became a thing thanks to Deathwing, her brother, Amoonth, came looking for Euphina to help him stablize the Starsong Clan, which he head in her stead. She agreed, finding oppertunity in the way new elements of the world had shifted, new trade routs opened up, and new lost souls to scoop up into her line of business. Granted, as she worked with her brother and the rebuilding world, she began to use her trade skills to pull in money and supplies to help the Allience (and some Horde camps) rebuild. In so much, that those not of the family blood and those not of even Kaldorei kind were beginning to grow and adapt into the Starsong Clan itself. Euphina returned to Dalaran to continue her underground trade and pull the puppet strings from afar while Amoonth maintained the front lines, taking on shipping and a band of both factions as his crew. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf